Tokio Hotel: Phantomrider
by LightningStatic
Summary: I knew that voice, the heavy accented German voice. It was Gustav Schäfer, the drummer of Tokio Hotel. -Kayla this is for you. Happy Birthday- *Complete*
1. Kayla

**First things first, Happy Early Birthday, Kayla! **

**This is for her. It'll be a mostly GustavxKayla fic, but the rest of the band, me, Kyra and Mimi will be in it. Just not as imporant. **

**I realized that some people don't realize that "Julia", Kyra, Kayla or Mimi is real. We are. Of course I am. Der. I get weird reviews. **

**Anyways, if you read what I just put in bold (and you understand it) please put "Jack Sparrow Rules" on your review. **

**

* * *

**

_Kayla POV_

I needed to get my mind of it. My friends helped, but not much. It was my fault. They say no. "Oh, Kayla, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." It was my fault. She still might be alive. I knew my family blamed me. It was my responsibility to look after her. I failed. I wiped away the tear that streaked down my face. They tried to help. It wasn't working. We flew to Germany. We got Tokio Hotel concert tickets. That was a week ago. The concert was great, but my mind was still on her.

Where to go? Where to go where my friends wouldn't find me? A bar.

I walked into the bar and ordered a drink. Maybe if I was drunk she wouldn't haunt my dreams. She wouldn't come and visit me in the middle of the night.

She was a great sister. The sister I wanted. Hoping I would not have a third brother. Gabriella. She was dead because of me.

"Hey there. You look pretty hot. You wanna go back to my house to get things heated up?" some ass wipe asked me.

"Leave me alone. I'm not the mood," I said.

"Hey, don't be like that girly. I jus-" He was cut off.

"She said leave her alone."

I knew that voice. That wonderful heavy Germany accented voice. It was Gustav Schäfer, the drummer of Tokio Hotel.

"Excuse me?" Ass Wipe said.

"I said to leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you. Probably none of the women in here do," Gustav said.

"What are you gonna do? You can't stop me? Little drummer boy."

There was a few more words said in German. Then all of a sudden- WHAM! Ass Wipe hit Gustav with a beer bottle on the head.

"Gustav-" I said.

"Geh, bitte. I'll be fine. Just go before they can do anything to you. Please," he said.

I merely nodded and left.

I couldn't bare see what they would do to him.

This was my fault. He was protecting me.

Everything in this fuckin' world is my fuckin' fault.

* * *

**Just a little prologue. **

**I have a few ideas. **

**~Julia**


	2. Gustav

**Happy Early Birthday Kayla! **

**

* * *

**

_Gustav POV _

I was walking out of my hotel room, I really needed to get out. As I walked down the hall I passed Tom.

"Hey, Klaus. Where ya going?" he asked.

"Away from here. If you could, please don't follow me," I said. "I'm getting a drink."

"Okay... You sure you want to go alone with no body guard? Or at least one of us?"

"No, Tom. I want to be alone."

"Have fun, then."

He walked into his room.

I got into my car and drove to the local bar. I just needed to clear my head.

What the hell was going on?

-Our _Welcome to Humanoid City _Tour was coming up in just a few months.

-Humanoid was just released.

-I have zero to no fans.

Oh, what a wonderful life of a freaking drummer.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood," I heard some girl say.

"Hey, don't be like that girly. I jus-" I cut the guy off that was harassing her.

"She said leave her alone," I seethed through my teeth.

"Excuse me?" the guy... I'll call him Joe, asked.

"I said to leave her alone. She doesn't want to be with you. Probably none of the women in here do."

"What are you gonna do? You can't stop me? Little drummer boy."

I yelled at him in German.

Before I knew it. WHACK! I was hit with a beer bottle. I felt the blood drip on my forehead.

"Gustav-" the girl said.

She knew who I was? That didn't matter, now.

"Geh, bitte. I'll be fine. Just go before they can do anything to you. Please," I begged.

She nodded and quickly left.

I don't remember what happened next. I was hit and kicked. I felt my eyes closed as I went unconscious.

* * *

"Gustav. Gustav. Gustav." Someone called my name.

I turned a full 360˚, no one was there.

I knew who it was. It was the girl from the bar.

Her voice played over and over again in my head. Just as she choked out my name that night.

"Who are you?" I called out.

No answer.

"Hello? Please. I wanna know you're name."

I sat on the ground.

Wherever the hell I was, it was much more peaceful than back in Germany.

I leaned against the only maple tree there.

"Gustav," her voice rang.

"Yes?" I asked.

I saw her come into view.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I cannot say. Gustav are you all right? You got hit pretty badly."

"I would be glad to take another hit for you," I said.

Was I flirting with her? God, I need to stop hanging around Tom.

"Gustav, you're in a coma. You're in the hospital. You don't know how worried the twins and Georg are," she said. She sat in front of me and crossed her legs.

"How do you know?"

"I was sent. They knew I was the last person you talked to, so you would more likely listen to me."

"Who knew?" I asked. I was in a coma? They were worried? Who the hell was she?

"I cannot say, Gustav. I have to go now. Please come out of the coma," she said. Then she disappeared.

As she left, all the happiness disappeared and that night kept replaying.

* * *

**Poor Gustav. **

**Will he ever come out of the coma? **

**Will he meet his mystery girl? **

**Will he ever learn not to hang around Tom when he is flirting? **

**~Julia**


	3. Tom

**Happy Early Birthday Kayla! **

**

* * *

**

_Tom POV_

We stood around his hospital bed. Gustav was in a coma. He needed stitches, but they just wanted to see if he'd wake up first.

I hung my head. I was the last person--that he knew-- he talked to. I should've followed him, anyway.

"Tomi," my brother said. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"But Bill, I was the last person he talked to. He told me not to follow him. He went with no one. No body guard, just by himself. I could've told him not to go. I could've changed this."

"Tom, no you couldn't have. You know Gustav. He's as stubborn as you are. Everything happens for a reason."

"What's the reason here?" I asked.

The heart monitor started to beep and shit like it does when someone dies. I could tell all of your hearts stopped.

Then, it went back to normal working.

Georg stood on the other side of the bed. Looking at his limp less body.

His hand twitched.

"I think he's coming around," Bill said. He then whispered to me, "It's still not your fault."

"Gustav, please wake up," I whispered.

He moved his head and he blinked a lot.

"Where... Where... Am I...?" was the first thing he asked.

"Gustav!" I yelled. "You're alive!"

"Of... course I am... Dipshit... Why... wouldn't... I be?"

Bill laughed, slightly. "You got beat up. The paramedics told us that some people saw you stand up for some girl that was being harassed. They took your phone and called us. Of course we rushed their right away. We were so worried. They said you had slipped into a coma. And, Tom was blaming himself."

"Tom... It's not... your fault," he said, clearly, somewhat. "The girl... She... left, right?"

"They said she did," Georg replied.

"Okay... As long... as she's... safe. I... didn't know her name... But, she was... being harassed by... I called him Joe... I had to step up... for her. Tom... you taught me well."

One of the nurses walked in.

"Did he awake?" she asked. We nodded. "Oh good, he needs his stitches now."

Gustav face looked horror struck. He hated needles, or anything of that sort.

"Don't leave me," he said.

"We'll be right here, but we can't go into the ER with you," Bill said. Then he added with a huge grin. "And then you can get ice cream afterwards."

Gustav nodded. They took his bed out and took him to the ER.

"Bill, you're such a dork, sometimes," I laughed.

"What? Wouldn't you want ice cream after surgery? I'm just trying to brighten his mood."

Georg laughed and looked out the window.

"Uhm, guys. Look at all the reporters here. That's a lot."

We looked out and, damn, there was a lot of freaking reporters.

"Ugh," Bill sighed. "How the hell are we gonna explain this. I doubt Gustav wants all this publicity."

"I don't know," I sighed, also.

* * *

**Gustav's alive! YAY!**

**But, does Kayla think he's dead? O.o **

**~Julia **

**Review to make me happy. **


	4. The Story

**Happy Early Birthday Kayla! **

**

* * *

**

_3rd Person PoV _

"Kayla, it's not your fault," Julia said.

"You, Kyra and Mimi have been saying that all morning, it is. It always has been. Ugh, I'm a terrible person," Kayla sighed.

She sat on the couch.

"Look," Kyra said. "What the hell happened? Cause I have no clue, neither do these two."

"She died because of me. And now Gustav did, too."

"How'd she die? I know you probably don't want us questioning you, but we only wanna help," Mimi said.

"Fine. Remember that party three weeks ago?" Kayla asked. They nodded. "And how I had to bring Gabriella with me? Then everyone got drunk?" They nodded once more. "Well, she really wanted to go home, and I was a bit tipsy, so I told her to wait. You guys were really really drunk. When, I thought is was good to go home, I got into my car with her. I should've listened to her, to go when she wanted to. We got hit by a drunk driver, and the impact was too much for her. The blood... It was too much. She was dead when the paramedics got there. I begged them not to leave her, but they said she was already gone and there was no use. It's my fault," she sobbed. Her friends did not say anything, only gave her a hug. "Then, I really wanted to get away last night. I went where you guys would not find me. To that bar. Some guy was harassing me, and Gustav was standing up for me. The guy, who I named Ass Wipe, who was also drunk, hit Gustav on the head with a beer bottle. The blood... It oozed down his head. It reminded me of when it happened in the accident. He begged me to leave. I did, I couldn't take it, either. And that's what happened."

"Oh, Kayla... We're sorry," Kyra said.

"He cannpt be dead," Mimi insisted.

"He's Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer, he has to be alive," Julia said.

Kayla wiped the tears that streaked down her face away.

Kyra turned the TV on and the news was on. Even though it was in German, there were subtitles.

"Look! It's Gustav! See he's alive!" she shouted.

They all turned their attention to the TV screen.

_"Gustav Schäfer, the drummer of Tokio Hotel, had made a miraculous recovery. He was in a coma. When he awoke, he got thirty-six stitches. Here we have Bill and Tom Kaulitz for some news." _

_"Gustav would be greatful if everyone could leave, he does not want all this publicity," Bill said. _

_"After a few questions," the news reporter said. "Do you guys know how this happened. _

_"He got into a bar fight, trying to protect this girl. Now all of you, got the *beep* away!" Tom yelled. _

"See, he's alive," Melissa said. "You two got anything to say?"

"Tom looks really hot, angry or not?" Julia said.

"Bill is always cute?" Kyra said.

Kayla laughed lightly. "You two are still the same."

"We should go visit him!" Kyra yelled.

"Doubt they'd let us in," Mimi said.

"You never know..."

"I say we should try," Julia said.

"OKay..." Kayla said.

They got into Kyra's car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Hehehe Never EVER let me have ice cream in January. **

**~Julizzle~**


	5. Bill's Advice

**Happy Early Birthday Kayla! **

**

* * *

**

_3rd Person PoV _

"Thanks guys," Gustav said.

"For what?" Georg asked.

"For being with me. I mean I'm sure you can find something else to do than stay here in a hospital. I know you don't like hospitals, Bill."

Bill shrugged. Tom laughed.

"I don't mind being here. Do you know how many numbers I got?" he asked.

"Tom... No one cares..." Bill said.

"I'm hungry," Gustav said.

"Of course," Georg laughed.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"Anything but hospital food." Gustav made a face.

"I could go for pizza," Tom said.

Bill smacked his head. "It's Gusatv, not you."

"Just sayin'."

"I really don't care," Gustav said.

"OKay, I'll find something," Georg said.

He left the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go get more numbers," Tom said.

He left, also. What would they ever do with him?

"Bill, don't leave. I wanna talk to someone," Gustav said.

"Okay. I'll stay. No where to go anyway," Bill laughed.

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, when I was in the coma, the girl from the bar was there. She wouldn't tell me her name, but she calmed me. She said they sent her to tell me to wake up. She said nothing else. But I know it was her. I have to find her. What should I do?"

"Well," Bill contemplated for a moment. "Did she know who you were?"

"Yes. Before she left she choked out my name."

"Then she's a fan. I honestly don't know. It's hard to be in that situation. I'm sure we all have been, except for Tom... But, I'm sure you'll find her."

"Thanks, Bill."

"Anytime."

Tom came back into the room.

"I hate hospitals," he said and sat down in a chair.

"Why's that? I thought you had so many numbers?" Bill asked.

"Well, apparently nurses tell other nurses everything. It's not a good idea to get one's number when the one you got five minutes ago was their friend. Damn, they can kick hard," Tom said.

"Aww... Poor Tomi," Gustav laughed. "Now he was zero numbers."

"Oh hush."

* * *

**Short and quick, I know.**

**I really wanna update for what I have not updated. **

**~Julia~**


	6. OhMeinGott

**Happy Early Birthday Kayla! **

**

* * *

**

_3rd Person PoV _

"Kyra! You cannot impersonate a doctor!" Kayla scolded.

"But it was a good idea," Kyra pouted.

Julia rolled her eyes. They went to the front desk.

"Hallo. English?" Melissa asked. The secretary nodded. "Okay. We'd like to see Gustav Schäfer, please."

"I am sorry. No visitors. No fans," she said in broken English.

"Look, lady," Kyra said. "My friend here was the girl that he was trying to protect in the bar. Now you're gonna let us see him or-"

_"SECURITY!" _the secretary, Molly, yelled.

"Oh shit!" Julia cursed. They all ran different ways.

Kyra ran into the cafeteria. She sat next to an elderly lady, pretending she was her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma!" Kyra said, hugging her.

"Oh, hello dearie. Haven't seen you in awhile. How are you today, Sharon?"

"I'm fantastic Grandma!"

Mimi, on the other hand, went to the back room and grabbed a doctor's uniform. She quickly put it on.

As she emerged, some other doctor walked over to her.

"Oh, Dr. Anderson, we need you in Room 215. The patient needs immediate heart surgery," the doctor said.

"Uh... I... I need you to give that to my assistant, because I must see my daughter, she is having a baby, in England," Melissa said, and walked away.

Now, Julia, on the other other hand, took the elevator and went up.

She then hid in one of the bathrooms, knowing that would be safe.

Kayla, on the other foot (hehe), walked back to Molly.

"Please let me see him," she begged.

"Do you knew how many fans come in here today, and claim to be that girl. I cannot believe you, sorreh. Gustav must rest," Molly said.

"Ugh," Kayla sighed and walked away.

"You're the girl?" some man asked from behind her. She spun around to see Georg.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about that."

"Come one, I'll take you to see him. You seem calm enough. He can decide if it's you or not. Your name....?"

"Kayla."

They got into the elevator together. Kayla quickly texted her friends, saying she was going to see him.

She quickly got three texts back.

_What room??? _was Julia's

_Cool! Meet you there! _was Mimi's

_Help! Old ladies smell terrible! _was Kyra's.

Kayla quickly texted them the room, when she was outside his door.

She saw Julia come running down the hallway.

"Where'd you come from?" Kayla asked.

"I was hiding out in the bathroom, on this floor. Hope you don't mind if I come. Hello Georg!" Julia grinned.

"Hi... And you are...?"

"Kayla's friend. Julia."

He nodded and slowly pushed the door open.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Damn you. I got zero chicks and you got two!"

"Holy shit," Gustav said.

"Hi, Gustav," Kayla said.

"You're the girl! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm just glad you're alive. I wouldn't be able to take it if another person died, because of me. By the way, I'm Kayla."

"Awwwhhh... It's love," Julia said.

"Oh shut up, Julia. Go talk to Tom, or something," Kayla said.

Kyra and Melissa emerged into the room.

"I'm here!" Mimi shouted.

"Holy crap! I'm in the same room as Bill Kaulitz!" Kyra hyperventilated.

"Hey, do you guys think you could leave us alone?" Gustav asked.

"That'd be great, if you guys could do that to," Kayla said to her friends.

Kyra smiled and took Bill's awaiting hand.

Mimi and Georg walked out too.

"Bye, Kayla," Julia said.

"Have fun, Klaus," Tom laughed.

They walked out together.

"Thank you, for everything," Kayla smiled.

"You're welcome. I know I'm supposed to be getting rest, but when I come out of the hospital, would you like to go on a date?"

"Of course."

"You are obviously American, so when do you go back?" Gustav asked with a frown.

"Well, we were supposed to back yesterday, but I think my friends have found their soulmates, and won't be leaving for awhile."

Guatav laughed. "I really like you."

"I do, too."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting rest?"

"Who gives , though?"

Gustav got up, and was still in his normal clothes. He took Kayla's hand and they walked out of the room.

They met up with Bill and Kyra in the lobby. They were laughing their asses off.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Guess who just got kicked out of here," Bill said.

Gustav laughed. "I don't wanna guess. Just tell me."

"Fine. Tom and Julia were just escorted out," Kyra laughed.

Kayla grinned. "Why...?"

"Making out in a no PDA zone. It was pretty damn funny," Bill laughed.

They all had a good laugh.

Mimi and Georg came out of the cafeteria.

"Some old lady keeps asking for Sharon. She described her to look like you, Kyra. Explain?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, well. You know. I had to hide somewhere," Kyra sheepishly grinned.

"I'm still hungry," Gustav said.

"Let's go out to eat then. Gustav, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Bill asked.

"Who gives?"

"Yeah, we should get Tom and Julia before it leads to sex in the backseat of his car," Kyra laughed.

They walked out of the hospital and over to Tom's car. Julia was sitting on the hood, and they were just talking.

"That was pretty damn funny," Kyra laughed.

"No it wasn't!" Julia said.

"Yes it was," Bill said.

"Oh shut up," Tom said.

They all got into the two cars; Tom's and Kyra's. Mimi, Georg and Bill went with Kyra. Julia, Kayla and Gustav went with Tom.

They drove to AppleBee's for lunch.

* * *

**More to come, tomorrow though. **

**I'm dead tired and got school tomorrow. Icky!**

**~Julia~**


End file.
